


another place, another time

by kiyoooooooomi (hoetaku97)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M, Unrequited Love, Unrequited Omigiri, side sakuatsu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:36:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28566312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoetaku97/pseuds/kiyoooooooomi
Summary: “Wanna know a secret?” Osamu leans in suddenly to whisper in Kiyoomi’s ear, breath hot as it fans across his cheek. “You’re all he talks about.”
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	another place, another time

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this is

“Nice night, isn’t it?”

Kiyoomi looks up from where he is leaning against the balcony just in time to see Osamu emerge from the shadows. Inside, a party rages on, the annual V league holiday party. The event is black tie and Kiyoomi feels like he can’t move in this ridiculous suit and he just wants to go home. Seeing Osamu, the man with the face identical to that of the one he loves more than life itself, makes him feel like he is suffocating.

“What are ya doing out here?” Osamu moves to lean against the railing beside him, folding his arms over his muscular chest. He looks nice in his suit, the way the black fabric is pulled taught over the bulging muscles of his arms. Atsumu must have brought him along as his plus one.

Inside, the room turns and spins with the gravitational pull of the couples swaying inside, contorting and twisting around them. The music trickling outside from the cracked door is soft and sweet and it makes Kiyoomi’s heart ache. 

“Just getting some air,” Kiyoomi replies, his tone carefully measured. His eyes are following a tuft of bleach blonde hair as it flits about, an emerald green suit tailored to highlight every curve.

Osamu hums thoughtfully. “A good enough excuse, I suppose, but ya should know you’re not fooling anyone.”

That’s not necessarily true, Kiyoomi knows. Not just anyone studies Kiyoomi closely enough to know the real reason for his retreat, and nothing gets past Osamu’s sharp, gray eyes. Never one for talking, Osamu has always been a silent observer, taking in information from the scene around him and storing it in the back of his mind for use at a later date. After years of friendship with both Osamu and his twin, he’s come to learn many things about them both. Osamu is the brain, Atsumu the mouthpiece, always in sync, no matter how much they would deny it.

“Wanna know a secret?” Osamu leans in suddenly to whisper in Kiyoomi’s ear, breath hot as it fans across his cheek. “You’re all he talks about.” Kiyoomi’s eyes widen infinitesimally, his hands gripping the balcony so hard his knuckles turn white. “Not Shouyou-kun, not Kita-san.  _ You, _ ” he breathes the last word, like a fine smoke rising out into the night air and wrapping around Kiyoomi’s head. “So keep waitin’ and watchin’ from outside as long as ya like, but you should know he’s impatient.” Osamu leans back to his original position, both their eyes following the blonde who is joined by bright orange hair with arms around his waist, easy, musical laughter flowing from them both as they move in time with the music. “He won’t wait around forever, Kiyoomi-kun.”

Kiyoomi feels the weight of his words as they sink into his skin, as they bare their fangs and bite down. It knocks the wind out of him, stealing the air from his lungs.  _ He won’t wait around forever. _ It feels like there’s something else too, something Osamu isn’t saying, but Kiyoomi knows trying to pry would be a fruitless effort. Where Atsumu is an open book, Osamu is a brick wall, nothing going in or out without his express permission. He wants to ask, and as if reading his thoughts, Osamu smiles. Mind reading seems to be his specialty.

“Don’t worry about me. Go inside and enjoy yourself. I’m sure he’s waiting for ya.”

Kiyoomi nods once, heading towards the double doors leading back into the ballroom, but stops short, hesitating. He looks back at Osamu over his shoulder.

Osamu, still smiling that tired, easy smile, says, “Go.”

It’s all the prompting Kiyoomi needs to rush in after the man who makes his heart burn, the love he thought he felt alone.

  
  


Alone on the balcony, Osamu observes the scene through the glass doors. He watches as his twin takes the one Osamu loves in his arms, red faced and smiling from ear to ear as they dance. Kiyoomi is smiling too, if the way his eyes crinkle just above his mask is anything to go by.  _ Good for them. _ Kiyoomi doesn’t smile enough.

Maybe Atsumu will be able to make him smile in a way Osamu never could.

He pulls a cigarette from the pack tucked away in his pocket, lighting it and taking a long, slow drag. Breathing out, he makes a wish to the stars, the night sky, and whatever Gods may have decided to bend their ears. He wishes that another version of himself, living another life far away, gets to live a life full of Kiyoomi.

A life Osamu will never have.

He smiles, flicking the ash over the rail, pretending he doesn’t feel the hot tears pooling behind his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry about this
> 
> find me on twitter @flowerboyomi


End file.
